Enterprises need to access specific business intelligence (BI) information. Business intelligence (BI) is a set of theories, methodologies, processes, architectures, and technologies that may transform raw data into meaningful and useful information for business purposes. BI may handle large amounts of information to help identify and develop new opportunities. Making use of new opportunities and implementing an effective strategy can provide a competitive market advantage and long-term stability.
Business intelligence software tools attempt to automate the process of translating raw data sitting in relational databases into meaningful information that a business decision maker can use. However, the creation of new reports is often complex and involves several Information technology (IT) specialists. A business user first may need to fill out a form that describes what data to provide in a BI report. The form is taken to an information technology (IT) specialist who generates the correct relational database management system (RDBMS) queries and then creates reports from on the query results. The process of the business user specifying what data to retrieve and then getting the final report back from the IT specialist can often take several weeks. Existing database solutions may not be fast enough to provide an interactive business user experience when large volumes of data need to be processed.
Internet search engines are designed to search through documents and help users formulate questions. However, Internet search engines are not aware of the relationships that exist in typical relational databases. Internet search queries only perform simply string matches and do not have the intelligence to perform searches on structured data and correlate/aggregate/filter the search results.